Mission Impossible: Finding Mr Right
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are in high school and the best of friends but Misao can't stop complaining about finding the perfect guy. After overhearing one of their conversations Sano promises Misao he'll find her Mr. Right if she dates 35 guys of his choosing. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a new story in a while and I decided to take the opportunity! Since I'm kinda in one of those lovesick moods this story is perfect. I'm also going to include one or two quotes for every chapter. I'm going to shut up now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the quotes posted :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mission Impossible: Finding Mr. Right**

Chapter 1

_**Quote: "If love is never lost, then where can it be found?"**_

Misao slammed her books down on the lunch table and heavily sighed.

"Misao?" Aoshi couldn't help but give his best friend a quizzical glance.

"I hate the holidays!"

There school had just gotten back from winter break but that usually wasn't a normal reaction.

"Should I even ask?"

"Look around Aoshi, holidays are all about expressing your love and it makes me sick!"

Sano sat down at the wrong time.

"That's only because you're all alone!"

Misao glared at him with great scorn.

"Sano, you should really consider being considerate." Aoshi took a bite of the food in front of him.

"It's not that I haven't ever been asked out before it's just that I really have bad judgment and I don't want to get involved with the wrong guy." She sighed.

That's when the gears in Sano's head finally started to turn, unfortunately, not for the right reasons.

"Misao, I have a bet for you!" He declared.

Misao nodded and listened.

"As you know I know a few people and I also have pretty good judgment."

She nodded even if it wasn't true.

"If you go out with…Aoshi pick a number."

"Thirty-five."

"Yes, if you go out with thirty-five guys that I set you up with and you don't break dates, whine, or be rude, then I'll tell you who I think your best match is." Sano looked down at his watch. "All in time for the Valentine's Day dance too. It's the 4th now and I'll give you till February 11th."

Misao gave it a long hard thought. "Aoshi?"

"Don't drag me into this. It's your choice."

"I don't know Sano."

"Well if you don't tell me by the end of the day the bet's off the table." He stood and disappeared into the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day Misao was rather moody. She just didn't know what to pick.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Maybe you'll meet someone you really like." Aoshi gathered some books out of his locker.

"I don't know! I really hate begin alone but I really want to find a good guy."

"It's your choice, just remember I'll always love you." He playfully winked and disappeared down the long hallway.

With a sigh she too headed off to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano stood under the large maple tree after school, waiting for Misao.

"I'll take the stupid bet. What are the conditions?"

"Ok, you date all these guys until you find one you like. If you don't find one you like by the end of our time limit I'll tell you who your perfect match is but only if you don't pick one of the other candidates."

"Ok, when's my first date?"

"I have your schedule right here." Sano handed her a folder filled with profiles.

"Lucas Wan, emo, is into heavy metal and kissing." Misao skimmed through her first date which was that night at 7pm. They were all scheduled to be dinner at the Crystal Star Diner.

"Great, so if I break the conditions what do I owe you?"

"Trust me, if you go with my match it will be pay enough."

"If that's it Aoshi's going to take me home. See ya."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi sat back in the driver's seat as Misao climbed in.

"I have to get ready for my first date, hurry!"

"Ok, ok." He started up the car and they left the lot.

"Maybe Sano should set you up with someone too." Misao smiled.

"No, I'm fine."

The ride was rather silent for the rest of the way.

Aoshi parked in his driveway and Misao ran home which was right next door.

"After all there's only one girl I want." He whispered to himself before heading inside himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao decided a black shirt and a short magenta skirt would be perfect for the occasion.

She sat patiently in the booth closest to the door.

She immediately recognized him as he entered.

His hair was black with blue highlights and he had on black eye liner.

He sat down, a sly smile adorning his pale face.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hi, I'm Misao."

"Lucas." He stuck out his hand.

They began to chat about things such as their interests and memories. Overall, Misao thought he was a pretty sweet guy but she had another thing coming.

Lucas had offered to take her home.

He turned off the car as he pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks." She smiled before reaching for the door.

"Wait." He grabbed a hold of her wrist and crashed her into him. His hands began to find their way under her shirt.

She pushed him off and dashed out of the car.

She let out a sigh of relief as she got inside.

What had Sano gotten her into?

Oh well, one down and only thirty-four to go.

_**Quote: "Happily ever after isn't free, but I'd give anything to have it…" **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for ready guys, please send me a review and tell me what you think! Gosh, I love those quotes…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok! Well I learned that this fan fiction got put on badfanfiction thingy but oh well, can't let one person bring me down… any who they said it has a predictable ending, oh how little they know! MUHAHAHA! Ok, hyperness over. I'm so glad it's spring break!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Mission Impossible: Finding Mr. Right**

Chapter 2

Aoshi stood in front of the school building all alone, pondering to himself. 

"Hey! Misao had her first date on Friday. Has she mentioned anything about it?" Sano appeared out of nowhere.

"We haven't talked." Aoshi's voice came out rather cold.

"Damn, what are you so upset about? Everyone knows who her perfect match is." Sano winked.

"What?"

All of a sudden Misao had stormed up to them.

"Sano! If all the guys you set me up with are like that I swear I'll kick your ass!" She fumed.

The bell signaling them to get to their classes rang.

Aoshi practically ignored them and headed inside.

"Wait, Aoshi! Is there something wrong!" She called out to him above the noisy students.

He then disappeared into the crowd.

"What'd you do to him?" She glared at Sano.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"If I find out that you did something…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be a dead man. Now, I gotta go." Sano darted between students, trying to get away from his angry friend.

* * *

Aoshi sat in silence at lunch while Sano and Misao blabbed on.

"Aoshi? Are you feeling ok?" Misao pressed her hand against his forehead.

He managed to put on a fake smile. "Of course Misao, just a little tired."

"Oh! I thought you were mad or something. Anyways, tonight I go to the movies with Alex, he's in theater right?"

"Yeah, he played lead in the school play last year."

"And I don't have any dates planned for weekend of the town carnival? Aoshi and I always go to the carnival together."

"Nope, I'm not stupid. You've been going together since you were like eight."

"Isn't that great Aoshi?"

"Yeah."

"But what happens when you get your new man, I doubt he'll like you going with Aoshi?"

Aoshi let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever! If a guy can't except my friendship with Aoshi then I'm not interested!"

"I have to get to my next class early. I'll catch you guys later." Aoshi made his leave.

"I wonder if something happened over the weekend."

"Who knows, Aoshi's just being Aoshi."

* * *

Misao stood on the porch as her date pulled up in a dainty white car.

"Good evening." Alex stepped out of the car holding a single red rose.

"Good evening to you too." She smiled as he walked up and handed her the rose.

"You should probably get that in water, I'll wait for you here." He kissed her hand.

She nodded and went inside only to be out in mere seconds.

"I hope you like a good romance." He smiled as her escorted her to the car.

"I'm up for anything." She smiled back.

As they sat in the theater Misao found it necessary to ask about Alex's personal life.

"So tell me about yourself."

This proved to be a big mistake.

He began to rant on and on about his thought, theater, school, his family, his friends, and his hobbies.

He talked all through the movie and the car ride home.

"Can you believe he would do such a thing! I mean it's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Thanks for the date Alex."

"Oh yes, I usually only date guys but Sano told me you'd be fun and he was right."

Misao's eyes widened, that had been unexpected.

"I should probably go." She climbed out of the car and then inside.

She pressed her back against the door.

"Two freaks in a row. Why did I trust Sano again? Am I really that desperate?"

She chuckled at herself before heading upstairs to bed. (A/N: No offence to the gay or bisexual. It just adds to the chaos.)

* * *

The next day, Sano was bugging Aoshi again.

"Misao told me you set her up with a bisexual." Aoshi couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Bisexuals are people too! Besides, I'm just trying to throw in a mix so she can actually find someone."

"I don't get why this is so important to her. She'll find a guy someday."

"Think of it this way, it's not cool if a guy is still a virgin when he graduates. It's the same with girls it's just that all they need is a functional relationship." (A/N: Trust me, I promote abstinence until marriage. I'm not telling everyone to go out and have sex…do what you want…)

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes. Well I better spilt before Misao finds me. She's going to be pissed at me for setting her up on another weird date."

"See ya."

Moments later Misao arrived.

"I think he's headed towards the art room."

"What would I do without you Aoshi. I'll catch up with you later." She winked before darting into the building.

His friends were really something.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished! I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A chapter full of drama! Yay! And I updated faster this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**

* * *

**

Mission Impossible: Finding Mr. Right

Chapter 3

Over the week Misao had been on five more dates and was up to the 7th guy.

According to her schedule, she'd have a nice Sunday afternoon lunch with a guys named Soujirou. She prayed he'd be a little more normal, after all he was lucky number 7.

She leaned against the wall outside The Chinese Garden. (A/N: The name of the restaurant.)

"Misao?"

She looked up to see a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He was smiling.

"Oh, you must be Soujirou."

"That's me."

He took her hand and kissed it.

A light blush over came her cheeks.

"Well, we should probably go inside now."

He kept a hold of her hand and led her inside.

* * *

Misao was absolutely mesmerized.

His way of talking was cool and sexy. She was hanging onto every word.

"Misao?"

She snapped out of her trance.

"I'd like to see you again." He blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that's be great. I really like you." She smiled.

"Let me take you home."

She nodded and stepped out of the booth.

* * *

Soujirou walked her up to the door and pulled out a pen.

"Call me." He scribbled his phone number down on her hand.

"Oh, here's my number." She took the pen from him and wrote hers on his hand.

"Goodnight." He kissed her cheek before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Sano was waiting alone outside the school where Aoshi would usually be.

"Sano! I love you!" Misao called out.

"What? Your not angry? Is the world coming to an end?"

"Seta Soujirou was the most romantic man I've ever met in my life!"

"See, I told you I had good taste."

"Yeah, right. So where's Aoshi?"

"He went to class early."

"I can't wait to tell him! I think this might be him Sano!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now that I think about it, I have something I have to do."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

With a wave he rushed inside to find Aoshi.

* * *

"Hey Aoshi, just out of curiosity do you know Seta Soujirou?"

"Yeah, he's part of some band that all the girls are always screaming about."

"Well our little girl has possibly fallen for him."

"Little girl? Misao? I don't know, he's not really Misao's type."

"She came up to me saying how she thinks he might be the one."

"Misao's smart, she'll figure things out."

"Denial is more than just a river in Egypt Aoshi." (A/N: I think that's how you write that saying...someone told me that this past week...jerk)

"I gotta go."

"And you can't run form the truth."

Aoshi slammed his locker door, ignoring Sano's warning.

* * *

Aoshi took a seat next to Sano at the lunch table.

"Where's Misao?"

Sano said nothing but pointed to the table far across the room.

She was sitting with Soujirou.

"Oh."

"You jealous?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Postive?"

"Sano…"

"Ok, I get it, I'll shut up now."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You know, you need a girlfriend Aoshi. It'll take your mind off Misao."

"I don't need a girlfriend, I'm just fine."

"Suit yourself, I mean, even I can see there's only one girl on your mind."

* * *

As a few more weeks passed Soujirou and Misao began to get more intimate and Misao was ready to call of the bet.

But first, it was the 1st of February and the first day of the town carnival.

"Misao, are we still on for the carnival or are you too busy with Soujirou to even hang out with your friends?" Aoshi said coldly.

"Aoshi, I said I was sorry about not seeing much of you these past weeks but we're definitely going together."

"So I'll meet you at city hall around 7pm?"

"Like usual." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Aoshi left for his car.

* * *

It was about 6:45 and Misao was standing in front of her mirror, making sure she looked perfect.

"Misao, phone!" Okina called from the hall.

She picked up the phone on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." It was Soujirou.

"Hey."

"I know you were supposed to go to the carnival tonight but I just learned that my band has got auditions out west and wanted to spend my last few nights with you."

"Well, I guess I could work things out. Can you come pick me up in 15 minutes or so?"

"I'll be there."

As she hung up Okina knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Shouldn't you be leaving to meet Aoshi soon?"

"Jiya, I'm feeling kind of sick. I think I'll stay home." She held her stomach in pain.

"Ok, you just rest. I'll tell Aoshi when I get over there."

"Thank you Jiya."

She waited for him to leave before sneaking out.

As promised Soujirou was waiting for her.

"_Sorry Aoshi..."_

* * *

"If we hurry we can get this over with before Jiya gets home." Misao whispered as she led Soujirou into her bedroom.

* * *

"It's really nice that your bringing Misao a present. You're the kind of man I want Misao to marry not that rebel Soujirou." Okina ranted as he opened the door to let Aoshi in.

"As long as Misao is happy I guess…"

Okina just smiled.

"I assume she's in her room."

"You'd be correct."

Aoshi made his way up the stairs to the room right at the top.

"Misao?" He knocked before letting the door swing open.

The necklace he held in his hand fell to the floor.

"Aoshi!" Misao tried to cover her and Soujirou's naked bodies.

Okina rushed up at her yelp.

"What in the hell?! Get out of my house!" Okina yelled at Soujirou.

Soujirou quickly threw on his clothes and darted out of the house.

"As for you young lady! You should be ashamed!"

"Aoshi, I-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Aoshi…"

He turned and left.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you all like it! I'll post the next chapter and the sequel at the same time whenever that may be...probably in a week or two. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok guys! The last chapter! But don't worry, there's a sequel! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

**

**Mission Impossible: Finding Mr. Right**

Chapter 4

Misao walked through the schoolyard, the necklace that Aoshi had dropped on her floor clung to her neck.

It was a golden heart shaped locket with he name engraved on it.

Everyone stared and whispered as she passed by them.

Soujirou cut through the people to meet her.

"Misao, I want you to go to California with me."

Misao was shocked.

"I love you Misao and I promise to make you happy. We could get married too."

"Soujirou, that's sound wonderful but I really need to fix things with Aoshi."

"Open you eyes Misao, Aoshi doesn't want to fix things. You saw how he was the other night."

"I guess."

"Well, I'll give you some time to think. Talk to you after school."

She nodded and he headed to his locker.

* * *

Misao pushed her way through more people, trying to find Sano.

"Sano!" She called out.

"Yeah." He appeared behind her.

"As you can tell, I've picked my guy."

"Oh, it's too bad too, I had the perfect guy too. Well, I guess if you're happy."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping to work things out with Aoshi but considering I'm leaving tomorrow with Soujirou…"

"What?! Why?!"

"His band got some kind of big break out in Cali and he wants me to go with him."

"Oh, well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Bye."

Her figure was once again consumed by the crowd.

"_Maybe one day you'll find the missing piece..."_

* * *

--That Summer--

Aoshi sat on top of the tallest hill in town, Cannon Hill. It was named by a military general hundreds of years ago. (A/N: This will be important if you decided to read the sequel)

The warm summer breeze ruffled his bangs as he sensed someone behind him. (A/N: You guys know the feeling…that strange feeling…as if you're being watched…stalked…sorry, that was strange)

"Hey, I guess Misao and Soujirou got married. I went by and Okina was ranting about it."

Aoshi remained silent.

"Now that we're out of high school what are you going to do Aoshi?"

"I think I'm going to join the army. What about you?"

"Me? I met this girls in the city. She's the daughter of a famous surgeon or something. I think she's the one." (A/N: Keep in mind that these guys live in a town that is in between a small town and a suburb, you know what I mean)

"The family life, that suits you."

"You think so?"

Aoshi sighed "I gotta go man."

"I'll see you around."

With a wave Aoshi headed off down the hill.

That was the last time Sano saw Aoshi that summer.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It's done! Since I would never leave conditions like this the sequel is up too! It's called Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece, just click on my username and you'll find it. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
